leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Princess Halation
Moon Princess Halation is an attack used by Sailor Moon in the manga, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal, first anime series, musicals, and in the video games. To perform the attack, Sailor Moon uses the Cutie Moon Rod, generating several powerful moonlight-based blasts which are projected to different directions. Manga Series and Crystal In the manga and second anime, Moon Princess Halation was first used to in Act 15 to destroy Koan. Later towards the end of the arc in Act 26, Neo-Queen Serenity gave Sailor Chibi Moon her rod in order to fight along with Sailor Moon against the Death Phantom, which successfully destroyed him. First Anime Series In the second season of the first anime series, after Sailor Moon received the Crystal Star and the Cutie Moon Rod from the spirit of Queen Serenity, she used the attack against the Cardian Reci. Two types of monsters fell victim to the attack: Cardians and Droids. The Cardians would disintegrate/vanish, leaving only their card (which would go blank), not unlike the Cardians that were destroyed in any other way (even ''Moon Tiara Action''), and the droids' outside color would shatter into pieces, turning them a light blue color and causing them to crumble into dust and vanish, leaving only a gem they had placed on some part of their body, which would turn colorless. When Chibiusa destroyed Rubeus's source of power, Sailor Moon hit him directly with Moon Princess Halation, but this did not kill him; instead, it slammed him into the wall. The attack was powerful enough, however, to destroy Esmeraude when she was in dragon form, though admittedly at the time she had been stunned by Tuxedo Mask when he threw a rose at her crown. In the first episode of the third season, Sailor Moon used this attack only once against Mikuji but was ineffective. It was replaced in the next episode with the much stronger ''Moon Spiral Heart Attack''.'' Sera Myu Sailor Moon first used Moon Princess Halation to kill Queen Berylin the first musical called Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ An Alternate Legend - Dark Kingdom Revival Story. Video Games Trivia * In the first North American dub version of the series, it was first called Moon Scepter Elimination. ** Starting from her fight with Rubeus, Sailor Moon started saying "Activation" instead of "Elimination", for unknown reasons. However, she did say "Elimination" when unsuccessfully attempting to destroy the Daimon Mikusi with the attack in ''Sailor Moon S '' * In the first North American dub of the R movie, it was called Moon Princess Elimination and The ADV box set of Sailor Moon R mistakenly subtitled this attack as that name * The word "halation" refers to light spreading to surround something, as if making a halo about it. The word was first used by early photographers to refer to light blurring and bleeding into shadows in an image. * Usagi also used this attack as a healing move to purify the Usagi also used this attack as a healing move to purify the Makaiju. * In the musical ''Shin / Henshin - Super Senshi e no Michi - Last Dracul Jokyoku, Usagi and Chibiusa used this attack together with the talismans of the Outer Senshi in order to purify the Inner Senshi after they had become vampires. Gallery es:Por el halo de la princesa de la luna. ¡Transfórmate! pl:Moon Princess Halation Category:Sailor Senshi attack Category:Sailor Moon Attack Category:Attacks Category:Anime attacks Category:Manga attacks Category:Sera Myu attacks Category:Crystal attacks